Flandre
Flandre Scarlet is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has lived for over 495 years. Physical Appearance In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil's official art, Flandre has red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. Wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards. She carries a matching metal wand with her, which might be the mythical Lævateinn. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals are presented as follows: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. Personality Flandre has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes crazy a little (due to emotional instability), she has never been taken outside the mansion, and as she herself never tried going outside, she was raised knowing nothing about the world. However, she has shown a desire to go outside after witnessing the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Her initial attempt to do so was blocked by Patchouli Knowledge's rain summoning magic, but since then she has been shown outside the mansion when she was destroying a meteor. She is normally cute and quiet, but since she does not know the proper way to attack humans, she is unable to go easy on them and blows them away without a trace. In the first place, until the time when she met either Marisa Kirisame or Reimu Hakurei in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she has not seen any humans other than in cooked form. She is known to challenging people to a game of danmaku should they enter the basement. Unfortunately for her victims, Flandre plays to kill. Abilities Flandre is destructive by nature. She possesses the Lævateinn, a weapon that shares its name with the sword (wand in some versions) of Loki, a Norse god known for causing mischief. This sword/wand is used by the fire giant Surt in Ragnarok (the Norse equivalent of the Apocalypse) to burn down the whole world, except for one safe heaven. Fitting that Flandre would be wielding a tool of such destructive might. She can split herself in four different selves, though each maintains her unstable persona. Her most dangerous ability is taking the "eye" of someone and crushing it in her bare hands, destroying the opponent or object instantly. Biography The Quest for YouTube Flandre remains in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion in Gensokyo. However, should the player manage to find the key Sakuya Izayoi drops during the Anonymous raid, they can gain access to her. Once inside her basement chamber, Flandre will challenge you to a fight and even allows you to select the difficulty of the battle: Easy, Normal, Hard, or Lunatic. Defeating her in either stage grants the victor a Piece of Heart and Flandre as a party member. It should be interesting to note if Flandre is in the party during the fight against Donald McDonald additional dialogue will appear. Remilia will recognize the clown as the "one who stole her sister's song," which sends Flandre off the deep end. Once defeating him, Flandre crushes him using her "Q.E.D. 495 Years" Spell Card. Remilia grants her sister temporary access to the outside world as long as she returns after Anonymous is defeated. Epilogue Keeping true to her promise, Flandre returns to the basement waiting for her next playmate to arrive. Special Attacks Taboo "Lævateinn" - Flandre's sword ignites and she swings it at the enemies, sending a wave of fire their way. Taboo "Four of a Kind" - Flandre splits herself into four different selves and perform the Lævateinn attack on the enemies. Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break" - Flandre's crystals on her wings glow as she shoots a large beam of multi-colored energy at the enemies. Q.E.D. "Ripples of 495 Years" - Flandre's most powerful attack. She attacks her opponents with a barrage of green danmaku orbs before obtaining their "eye," a small, glowing white orb. She holds it in her hands, smiles insanely, then crushes it. Trivia *The feud between Flandre and Donald McDonald is a reference to how a video was made featuring the clown dancing and dubbing over Flandre's theme "U.N. Owen Was Her?" This video was entitled the "McRoll'd," which can be viewed here. *A retaliation video was made of Flandre mocking Donald's dance, which is viewed here. *If the player can defeat Flandre on Lunatic difficulty they unlock the "U.N. Owe Was Her?" Atrophyment. *Defeating Donald McDonald with Flandre in the party will unlock the "Ran Ran Ru That, Clown!" Atrophyment. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG